


The only way to hell

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Akaashi Keiji, Demon Bokuto Koutarou, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demons, Kissing, M/M, Multi, adult tsukishima, hinata screwed up and caused trouble for tsukishima, working tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: This is bad. This is so bad. This is so so bad. You have been warned.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Flaws, One shots





	The only way to hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. This is so bad. This is so so bad. You have been warned.

Tsukishima makes his way home from work as usual. Tsukishima lives alone after he had started working, a little further away from his parents, but he would have to, for his future. Expecting an empty apartment, he twist his keys in the keyhole and pushed the door open, to only be met with 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. Just then, a phone call came. He reached into his pocket to see Yamaguchi’s name lighting up on the screen. He picked up the call.

“Hello?” Tsukishima sighed. 3 strangers in his house and he has no shit idea on how to handle it. “I’m sorry Tsukki! I couldn’t stop Hinata from going to your house.” Yamaguchi’s panicked voice comes through. Tsukishima already have an inkling that this is a lot more troublesome.

“What is going on?” Tsukishima asks. With the lack of information on his hand he can’t really do much with this. “Hinata summoned 3 very powerful demons. He couldn’t send them back so he brought them to your house.” Yamaguchi said in one breath, Tsukishima really doubts the boy breathes half the time he talks to him.

Tsukishima at this point could already feel the headache coming. Tsukishima clenched his teeth and seethed, “How stupid can that idiot get?” Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi flinch on the other end of the phone call. “Tsukki, calm down. They are harmless.” Yamaguchi tried to calm him down but no it definitely isn’t working. “Tell me where Hinata is. I’ll settle him once I settle this.” Tsukishima hangs up the call and stuff his phone back into his pocket.

He switched on the lights in the room and is met with 3 very good looking men clad in black dress shirts and black tight jeans with harnesses worn on their upper body. They have two horns sticking out of their heads. Still he kept his cool and lack of emotion face and spoke, “You really should go back to that orange haired kid.” The 3 started conversing in a language he can’t understand, but honestly he couldn’t be bothered. Tsukishima loosened his tie and unbuttoned the button at the top. “You’re cute.” One of them said which made Tsukishima turn towards the man with a quirked eyebrow. “Urm, I’m sorry?” Tsukishima is confused. Why were these demons staying here when they can go back to wherever they came from. “I said, you’re cute.” The same man repeated. Tsukishima simply have no energy to deal with them. “You don’t call a stranger cute.” Tsukishima says as he makes his way to his room to put his bag down.

Tsukishima comes out and they were still in their exact positions when he went into his room. “Why not I return you to the person who caused this trouble?” Tsukishima put up his customer service smile, even if he doesn’t want to. “What if we don’t want to go back to that shrimp?” Another one of them spoke up and crossed the distance easily. Tsukishima has a bored look on his face, clearly not impressed. “Well I have work to do, so do as you please but don’t disturb me.” Tsukishima says as he pulls a file off the shelf and started to arrange some paper work while watching the 3 demons in front of him. They didn’t do much, except talk in a weird language. Tsukishima just kept his attention on his work.

“Come on have fun with us.” The one with really messy hair came over to Tsukishima. “I don’t even know your names.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up as he turned in his chair to face the demon in front of him. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy with grey and black hair is Bokuto Koutarou and the black haired guy next to him is Akaashi Keiji. Is that sufficient for you?” Kuroo quirked his eyebrows as he eyed Tsukishima. “Yea sure. Now I need to finish my work.” Tsukishima turned back to his work. “Tsukishima, you’re no fun.” Bokuto whines. “Bokuto, humans need to work to survive.” Akaashi pulls Bokuto back. “Why not be our queen? We will make sure you won’t suffer.” Kuroo smirks.

Tsukishima looks at Kuroo with a bored look, “No, I enjoy my life here on earth, no matter how much I suffer in it.” “You’re weird, usually you humans would jump at the chance of escaping this world.” Kuroo laughs at the many times he tortured the humans who summoned the 3 of them. “Well, this place is definitely better than hell where you guys are from.” Tsukishima shrugs as he closes the file and puts it back on his shelf. He then goes to his kitchen to prepare his usual cup noodles. “Do you want some cup noodles?” Tsukishima asks out of courtesy. “What is a cup noodle?” Bokuto asks as he appears behind Tsukishima in a flash. “Food. My dinner. Something not healthy.” Tsukishima states. “I would like to try.” Bokuto smiles. Tsukishima then goes to prepare more cup noodles for the demons.

Tsukishima them brought it to the living room. He sat down on his couch, took his cup noodles in his hands and turned on the television. The demons just followed what he did. Tsukishima’s eyes glued to the television screen as he slurps the noodles in his hands. He realised the demons were whispering to each other but he doesn’t pay attention to them. He had been rather crazy about this drama recently and he can’t miss a second of it.

“I really like him. Can we keep him?” Kuroo says as his eyes dart to the blond in front of them. “We can’t force people against their wills. I feel scared about your sadistic tendencies as well. I wouldn’t want him hurt.” Akaashi says as he eats the noodles. He found it really tasty. “Come on Akaashi, put down your logical side for once. You want him too, don’t you?” Bokuto asks with a knowing look. “Yea well, we can’t force him to be ours. He must be willing to make a deal before we can even take him.” Akaashi says. “You know, I can hear you.” Tsukishima mumbles casting a side glance to the group. “You can understand us?” Kuroo asks. “Sure. I mean considering you were speaking in a language that I could understand as well.” Tsukishima sighs. The 3 demons were confused. Previously, they just used random languages, now they were speaking in their native tongue, one where only demons would naturally know.

Kuroo looks at Tsukishima with a confused look, “You aren’t human?” Tsukishima laughs, “Don’t be stupid. Of course I’m human, well maybe I’m not, but I’m not going to mess with your minds.” Tsukishima puts down his empty cup and heads to the shelf pulling out an ancient looking book. “I studied this book.” Tsukishima places the book on the table before he leans back into the couch and continue watching the drama. “When did this get distributed?” Akaashi inspected the book. “Not sure. I just found it in a really old library. They were closing down so they sold the books for a affordable price.” Tsukishima shrugged. “Well you have gotten really fluent in the demon language.” Bokuto smiles. It was so rare and he is easily excitable. “He is perfect.” Bokuto bounced. “No way.” Tsukishima yawned. It was an exhausting day at work.

Tsukishima continue to stare at the television. “Say, when are you guys leaving? It’s really late.” Tsukishima says. “Late? You know we are most active at night right?” Kuroo shrugs. “Annoying.” Tsukishima mumbles and stopped paying attention to the 3 demons in front of him. Akaashi crawled over Tsukishima and straddled the blond. Tsukishima stares up in confusion. “What do you want?” Tsukishima sighs. This is all so annoying and so troublesome. He will really kill Hinata when he sees the orange head. Akaashi blew into his face. He could smell the faint smell of roses. What kind of magic is that? “Can I mark you?” Akaashi asks, his voice a lot lower and demon like. Tsukishima doesn’t know what has gotten over him as he nods in response. Akaashi bared his fangs and bit into his neck. It didn’t hurt, like he was slightly numb. “Akaashi, you used such a dirty method to make him yours. “Me next!” Bokuto shouts.

“You pulled my desires out of me.” Akaashi licked the blood that was at the corner of his lips, “He tastes so sweet.” Akaashi smiled before stepping off. “You were too eager, Akaashi. The poor boy will be under your spell for the next 1 hour.” Kuroo kissed Akaashi on the lips, tasting Tsukishima’s blood. “Yea he sure tastes sweet.” Kuroo looks over at Tsukishima who is kissing Bokuto right now, before Bokuto bit onto Tsukishima’s lower lip, drawing blood. Bokuto pulls away, his light brown eyes became a glowing golden, it is much brighter than usual. “You were fast.” Akaashi pulls Bokuto over. Kuroo looks at Tsukishima, neck red and swollen, lips still slightly bleeding and swollen as well. Kuroo caresses the blond man in front of him.

Kuroo snapped his fingers and Tsukishima seem to snap out of the haze. “What the hell?” Those were the first words that came out from Tsukishima’s lips. “What is this?” Tsukishima asks. “You belong to them now. Now it’s my turn but I’m not as bad asking you when you are not exactly conscious.” Kuroo leans down. Tsukishima blushes. He realised how good looking Kuroo is up close. “Will you let me mark you?” Kuroo licked his lips which showed his fangs. Tsukishima doesn’t know if he was scared frozen or just in a state of shock. He was already claimed by two demons and now the third one. “Don’t worry, we won’t bring you to hell. We will have you summon us every month so we could have our way with you.” Kuroo leans even closer into Tsukishima’s personal space.

Tsukishima gulped. What the hell is this having their way with him thing? He just doesn’t understand. Still whether is it the stupidity rubbing off on him or something, he nodded. He nodded to being marked by a demon. Kuroo smiles and sinks his teeth into the unbitten side of his neck. It hurts. It definitely hurts like hell. Just how much blood did Tsukishima lose to feel dizzy? Because he seem to lose consciousness right after.

“Well whoops!” Kuroo shrugs before carrying Tsukishima’s body into the bedroom and laid the boy down on the bed. They all placed kisses on Tsukishima’s forehead and left. Well the next morning, no need to say, Tsukishima freaked out and flipped the whole table. He also attempted to kill Hinata but was stopped by Yamaguchi.

That’s the way to hell, written by Tsukishima Kei who doesn’t give two fucks about others.


End file.
